1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a stage fixture and, more particularly, relates to a one-piece staging support for use in staging which can be horizontally collapsed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art collapsible staging incorporated pivotable horizontal members which allowed for collapsing of stage support members where horizontal component members were pivoted about vertical upright stage support members. Components of the ends of individual horizontal component members often were aligned at different levels over vertical upright stage support members and pivoted directly about the vertical upright stage support members without bearings or friction reducing devices.
Clearly what is needed is a staging support which can support a plurality of horizontal pivoted stage support members, such as box tubing and the like, at one level, and which also provides for friction reduction for deployment or collapsing of collapsible stage systems such as provided by the present invention.